SPN MiB Boa Sorte
by A Rainha
Summary: Sam reflete sobre o rompimento e o que fazer para ter sua droga de volta... One Shot. Desafio de Fevereiro. SPN Made In Brazil: Boa Sorte de Vanessa da Matta/Ben Harper//tag para Good God Y'all


**Título:** Boa sorte  
**Autor:** A Rainha  
**Fandom:** Supernatural  
**Par:** Sam/Dean (nas entrelinhas)  
**Gênero:**  
**Rating:** k+  
**Resumo: **Pós Good God Y'All (5.02)

Sam reflete sobre o rompimento e o que fazer para ter sua droga de volta.. One Shot. Desafio de Fevereiro. SPN Made In Brazil: **Boa Sorte** de Vanessa da Matta/Ben Harper

* * *

BOA SORTE

Aquela noite.

Aquela noite ele estava sozinho. O peso do mundo envergava seus ombros. Mas o mundo... Bem, o mundo provava ser um lugar mesquinho e reativo, diferente do que ele costumava achar.

Chorou.

Sozinho.

Estava cansado e sabiam disso. Mas... Não era para ter sido assim. Não era pra ter sido assim e agora se sentia como se afogando num mar de calor, calor provocado pela sua própria indignação, provocado pelas próprias lágrimas subindo, devorando... Apertava os punhos contra o lençol.

Diante da realização de que aquilo, hoje, jamais fora o que desejara, apesar de ter passado muito tempo pensando que era.

Sam simplesmente não podia ficar naquele quarto, aquele quarto qualquer que parecia uma jaula quando se estava acompanhado apenas das responsabilidades, de seus atos.

E da solidão.

Pela primeira vez, de verdade.

E ele sabia que não era a falta física de Dean. Dean já tinha ido para o inferno, tinha morrido, de fato. Mas seu amor tinha ficado. O tempo todo.

Todos os dias de sua vida, Sam tivera aquele amor, ao seu lado, sobre sua cabeça, como as asas de um anjo da guarda (aqueles que só existem para as crianças e os tolos, sabia). Mas Sam não queria aquilo. Sam queria livre arbítrio. Queria direito a opinião. Direito a errar. Queria ser o que Sam achava que era ser um adulto.

Talvez um adulto normal.

Mas os Winchester não podiam se dar ao luxo de serem normais, não é mesmo? Nunca puderam.

Pegou as chaves, saiu como um sonâmbulo, esperando encontrar alívio no frio da noite.

Rejeitado.

Lembrava-se de cada ranhura naquela mesa de piquenique e lembrava-se de como o olhar cansado do irmão podia machucá-lo, porque aquele cansaço era cansaço dele, era nojo dele; era desgosto.

O que dissera... Era o que achava que devia ter dito.

Depois de tudo, o que mais podia dizer? De algum modo ressentia-se porque as coisas mudaram e Sam não sabia quando, como, mas simplesmente as ordens das coisas não eram mais as mesmas e Dean se esqueceu de dizer a ele que abraçara uma causa maior.

Maldito Castiel com sua cara de pôquer e suas promessas de glória. Quem queria glória por ter salvado o mundo?

Dean Winchester nem achava que queria. Mas talvez, lá no fundo, quisesse, embora sufocado naquela absoluta falta de respeito próprio, achasse que só estava fazendo o que tinha que fazer.

E Sam bem sabia que tinha muita culpa nisso.

De que adiantava a culpa, e o que poderia fazer para consegui-lo de volta?

O adeus, a despedida, o vazio... Como se desejar que o outro ficasse bem fosse realmente tão sincero como deveria se não fossem eles quem eram.

Ah... As palavras de Dean...

Giravam numa valsa em compasso acelerado, e todas tinham bordas cortantes, embora fossem ditas com tudo o que restou de amor no coração bom do irmão. Agora não restava mais nada, e Sam simplesmente olhava as mãos sangrarem ao tentar segurar aquelas palavras e fazer alguma coisa com elas.

Preferencialmente, arrancá-las do coração, onde tinham se cravado como cacos.

Sam não era um masoquista.

Na verdade, tinha pouca tolerância à dor. Não tinha a resistência, como o pai, nem o prazer, como Dean. Sequer tinha sido treinado para isso.

Achava que não suportava aquele amor sufocante, possessivo, distorcido e total. Mas agora que tiravam sua droga, droga mais poderosa do que sangue de demônio...Sam sentia que não poderia suportar.

Não era sempre assim? Quando Sam não podia dar o que Dean queria, Sam dizia que ia partir? Era o jogo deles, era a maneira de seguirem seguros, sempre tinha sido assim e então, quando Dean lembrasse como as coisas tinham que ser, podiam ser irmãos novamente. Sam tinha sido ensinado por Dean como as coisas funcionavam. Mas alguma coisa se quebrou e Sam poderia jurar...

Faria qualquer coisa para não perder o irmão. Poderia ir atrás dele agora, olhar de baixo pra cima, e deixar de pedir. Pedir compreensão, paciência, respeito, apoio.

E dar. O que Dean quisesse. O que sabiam que precisava.

Não sabia se saberia fazer isso.

Se devia.

Caminhou até um parque, mãos nos bolsos e a garganta tão lotada de lágrimas e gritos que mal conseguia respirar. De algum modo, as estrelas cintilavam forte e se moviam em suas cores frias e distantes, e Sam começou a tremer, febril, certo de que aceitaria seu destino qualquer que fosse ele. Só não podia ficar sem sua maior droga, seu maior amor.

Uma estrela descolou-se do tecido do céu, riscando um caminho arqueado e desaparecendo depois de momentos, numa fantasmagórica demonstração de mortalidade fluorescente.

Eu, Sam.

Tolo miserável e livre. Como quis. Como pedi para ser.

Prestes a desvanecer e morrer sem propósito e sem aquele com quem me importo.

E mesmo decidido a voltar e vender seu amor próprio, seu juízo, suas crenças, para ter Dean de volta, sabia, sentia: não seria mais o que poderia ter sido, se tivesse ido antes. Antes das palavras de Dean.

Suas palavras ardiam. Porque jamais esperaria que o irmão fosse capaz de pronunciá-las um dia.

FIM

É só isso  
Não tem mais jeito  
Acabou, boa sorte

Não tenho o que dizer  
São só palavras  
E o que eu sinto  
Não mudará

Tudo o que quer me dar  
É demais  
É pesado  
Não há paz

Tudo o que quer de mim  
Irreais  
Expectativas  
Desleais

That's it  
There's no way  
It's over, good luck

I've nothing left to say  
It's only words  
And what l feel  
Won't change

Tudo o que quer me dar / Everything you want to give me  
É demais / It's too much  
É pesado / It's heavy  
Não há paz / There is no peace

Tudo o que quer de mim / All you want from me  
Irreais / Isn't real  
Expectativas / Expectations  
Desleais

Mesmo se segure  
Quero que se cure  
Dessa pessoa  
Que o aconselha

Há um desencontro  
Veja por esse ponto  
Há tantas pessoas especiais

Now even if you hold yourself  
I want you to get cured  
From this person  
Who advises you

There is a disconnection  
See through this point of view  
There are so many special  
People in the world  
So many special  
People in the world  
In the world  
All you want  
All you want

Tudo o que quer me dar / Everything you want to give me  
É demais / It's too much  
É pesado / It's heavy  
Não há paz / There's no peace

Tudo o que quer de mim / All you want from me  
Irreais / Isn't real  
Expectativas / That expectations  
Desleais

Now we're falling  
Falling, falling  
Falling into the night  
Into the night  
Falling, falling, falling  
Falling into the night

Now we're falling  
Falling, falling  
Falling into the night  
Into the night  
Falling, falling, falling  
Falling into the night


End file.
